Confusing
by pukaroxliza
Summary: Annabeth suffers an extremely typical teenage girl reaction after her kiss with Percy. T cause i don't like K  Oneshot


_**Disclaimer; don't own any of this, it's all Rick Riordans, blah, you know the drill.**_

_**Dedicated to ravairies **_

_**First fanfic in first person… please review! **_

_**Confusing**_

"Be careful seaweed brain" I said, and then I put my Yankees cap on. I watched as he stared at where I was, a glazed look over his eyes, when something seemed to jolt him back to reality and he turned his back to me.

I would have given anything to know what he was thinking at that moment.

Honestly I had surprised myself; I didn't know I could be so bold. Sure, I had been aware that I might have some small physical attraction to Percy, but I was unaware that it went further.

Obviously it did.

My heart beating fast I turned around and began following that stupid metal spider, hoping that it didn't lead me anywhere I had already been, because I had no intentions on going through any of those places twice.

It was really hard to focus on where I was going when the scene kept replaying in my head. The whole thing caught me as off guard as it probably caught Percy. I had to take a deep breath before I could actually comprehend what I had done. I had just _kissed_ Percy Jackson, the most annoying person that I had ever met who was somehow my best friend. Or more… no, he was just my best friend. It was only a kiss. It didn't mean anything!

It totally meant something. Or at least to me it did.

I groaned, trying to keep up the pace of the spider while at the same time staying as far away as possible. Where was this thing taking me?

I felt sweat beginning to run down my forehead. I wiped it off. It was about then that I realized that my cheeks were absolutely burning

_Which is completely normal _I told myself, _considering you were just inside a volcano_. I really hated lying to myself, or only mentioning half of the truth, but it had to be done. The sad part was that I didn't even believe me. And I knew it was stupid Percy's fault.

Why was I even thinking about him? It wasn't like I didn't have more important things going on, like getting out of that god forsaken maze, and yet all my thoughts seemed to want to go in the direction of a certain son of Poseidon that I had left, probably to die, back in a volcano filled with Telekhines. Aha, so that was why I had kissed him! I was afraid I would never see him again and my… um… maternal instincts took over. Yes, that was what happened.

Geez, I was a terrible liar.

What annoyed me most about the situation is that Percy would probably never speak to me again because he would be too freaked out, which of course was just wonderful and exactly what I had expected.

Expected? I hadn't even planned that kiss! Oh no, my cheeks were burning again… I really wanted to punch something. Preferably his stupid annoyingly good looking face.

What was wrong with me? I was rambling to myself about _Percy_. Of all the crazy things…

I groaned as the spider picked up the pace and I had to start running to keep up with it. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. There I was, in the middle of a stupid maze that thousands of men had died in running after what I feared most and why? Because the stupid lord of the titans had decided that he wanted to take over the world now, and my stupid friend Percy was battling Telekhines, my stupid friend Grover was out searching for Pan and my stupid friend Luke wasn't even there to help me because he was on the stupid lord of the titans side…!

Luke.

I had to quickly make a mental note to myself that Luke wasn't actually my friend. He hadn't been for quite some time, since he betrayed the camp and almost killed Percy. And of course we were back onto the subject of Percy, except now Luke was mixed into it. Now I _really _wanted to punch something.

Of course, I didn't get the chance, because somewhere behind me the largest explosion had just gone off. I fell on my face, the impact bowling me over. Sadly it had also blown the spider that much farther ahead of me.

Except at that point I didn't really care about the spider anymore. Because there was only one person that could have caused that explosion, and I highly doubted that he was going to find a way to survive this one. Mount St. Helen's wasn't exactly made of water…

A heavy pain in my chest and tears suddenly running down my cheeks, I got to my feet and tried to find the spider again.


End file.
